Sakon and Ukon
Sakon and Ukon are supporting antagonists from the Naruto series. They are the co-leaders of the Sound Four, an elite group of Hidden Sound ninja. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * None Possible Opponents * Death the Kid (Soul Eater) * Raksas (Berserk) * Wamuu (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) History Sakon and his older brother Ukon are twin brothers from an unknown Ninja village who came under Orochimaru's wing as test subject residents of the Hidden Sound Village. Since they were deemed the most powerful, the two becoming the acting leader(s) of Sound Four. The brothers were sent by Orochimaru to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha, but it would be a mission neither would return from. Death Battle Info Sakon and Ukon are regarded as jonin-level ninja due to their kekkei genkai which allows the brothers to manipulate their bodies at a molecular level. They normally use this ability in their Parasitic Demon Demolition technique, allowing them to merge and separate from each other at will. Ukon generally uses this ability to remain within Sakon's body, allowing his brother to use his limbs for triple-punch and triple-kick attacks along with kicking up a whirlwind. While separated, the brothers can summon a Rashomon Gate to block a devastating attack. Like the rest of the Sound Five, Sakon and Ukon were branded with Orochimaru's curse marks which he reversed engineered from Jugo's DNA with a fraction of his own consciousness mixed in. When the brothers enter level two, Ukon's head twisting around to be next of Sakon's while merged, the brothers' opposing limbs are covered in unique plate-like scales while separated. This also increases their Kekkei Genkai's ability to the point that one of them can merge into the body of an opponent to destroy them at a cellular level with the Parasitic Demon Demolition Technique. That can also summon multiple Rashomon Gates in their state of being. Taijutsu * Multi-Fist Barrage: Ukon's arms sprout from one of Sakon's, enabling his brother to use a triple punch strong enough to shatter solid rock. ** Multi-Fist Barrage - Rakasha: A deadly version of the Multi-Fist Barrage accessed via the Cursed Mark. By assuming Cursed Seal 2 form, summoning a Rashomon Gate prior to ensure no escape, the brothers unleash a flurry of punches on an opponent. The unrelenting force of the brothers' fists could be around the same destructive power as a tailed beast ball since the attack gradually shatters the Rashomon Gate within seconds. * Multi-Leg Barrage: Ukon's legs sprout from one of Sakon's, enabling his brother to use a triple kick strong enough to shatter solid rock. ** Multi-Leg Hurricane: A defense variation where the brothers spin their legs with strong force to generate a whirlwind capable of deflecting any incoming attacks. * Explosive Tags: Sakon frequently utilizes kunai with explosive tags in battle to fend against long range attackers. With these tags, he can execute attacks such as the Explosive Destruction Formation, which surrounds an enemy in exploding tags. Feats * Considered by Orochimaru to be the second-most powerful member(s) of the Sound Four compared to Kimimaro. They, like the rest of the Sound Five, were also recognized by Kabuto Yakushi as he augmented himself with the brothers' DNA while reanimating them during the Fourth Great Ninja War. * The two can heal each other through the merging ability of their kekkei genkai. Flaws * One of the brothers leaves himself open to attack if their opponent inflicts damage on himself while fused on. * As he lets Sakon do most of the fighting, Ukon is can tire easily in a fight. * Sakon likes to show off and toy with his enemies, which could easily lose him the fight; Ukon likes to obliterate enemies as fast as possible, which could result in him spending too much energy in an ineffective attack. ** These conflicting mindsets can lead to infighting as well. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Shapeshifters Category:Naruto Characters Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Villains Category:Ninja Category:Martial Artist Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Combatants without an opponent